Hide your heart
by 22girlsin1
Summary: Sequel to Intoxicating Love Andrea Blake seems to have it all. A handsome husband, a beautiful stepdaughter, wealth, but everything isn't as it seems. She is dying to escape. Longing for Shane Walsh.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to

Intoxicating Love

Andrea Blake seems to have it all. A handsome husband, a beautiful stepdaughter, wealth, but everything isn't as it seems. She is dying to escape. Longing for Shane Walsh.

CHAPTER ONE

Her wedding day, and she was crying. Not tears of joy. But actual tears of unhappiness.

Could she really marry this man, who made her stomach turn? Yes, he explained why he didn't tell her about his daughter, and made sense to her.

But still stalking her down at the motel, pulling a gun out on her, and threatening her sister crossed the line for her. She never see him the same way, no matter how normal he tried to pretend this wedding thing was.

This was an actual shotgun wedding, she thought wiping her tears. Pulling her wedding dress on, Andrea wanted her sister there. Needed her. But she had to this one on her own.

The dress was short, white lace, and low-cut. Was a Vera Wang, Philip always having exceptional taste managed to get a designer gown for my kidnapping.

"Wear your hair down. Makes your face look softer," he whispers wrapping his arms around me.

"Please, stop this. Let's go back to Georgia, and spend some time together. Wait awhile longer. There is no reason to rush into this marriage," her voice is barely a whisper, scared of he will say.

"_Hush now_, No time for cold feet," he says ignoring her suggestion. She looks at him looking flawless in his designer suit, but she longed for Shane in his cargo pants.

What would he think when he found out she married? What did he think now that she hadn't made it to St. Louis? He had to know something was wrong. Unless Philip messaged him from her phone.

He probably did.

"I have a surprise for you, my beautiful bride," he whispers in her ear.

She breathes, trying to fake a special. Then her sister walks into the room, her smile is real.

"Amy," she says, planting a kiss on her cheek. She has never been so happy to see her little sister.

.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"I was wrong about Philip. He's good for you," Amy smiles, as she takes the hand of a stranger.

"This is Martinez, the friend I was telling you about," Philip tells Andrea. She couldn't believe how normal he could act in this situation.

He was forcing this on her

.

"Nice to meet you," Martinez said politely.

"Where is Nick?" Andrea asked concerned ignoring Martinez. Yes, he sister was eighteen now, but her hanging out with a man in his late twenties didn't set well with her.

Especially someone who was friends with Philip.

"I don't want to talk about me ony our wedding day, but Nick and I didn't make it. I guess high school relationships are meant to last," Amy said grinning at the stranger again.

"We are going to be late for our wedding," Philip says smiling at her wickedly. Andrea looks up at Amy. Young, beautiful, innocent and happy. What would Philip do to her if she didn't go along with the ceremony?

Would he rape her? Kill her? Nothing at all?

Andrea couldn't find out. She followed him, looking at her sister in the gorgeous pink satin dress.

No one had any clue anything was wrong or what this man was capable of. No one but Andrea.

She was almost in a daze on the way to the wedding chapel, and during the ceremony.

"You may kiss the bride," the Reverend announced.

"You're mine," he breathes. "My Mrs. Blake."

She says nothing, but kisses him softly. His lips touching hers, makes her think back to old times. In the beginning when things were uncomplicated, before he started being mentally abusive.

"I guess you two want to go on our honeymoon. If you get time keep texting me," Amy said hugging her sister.

"Congratulations," Martinez said walking of with her sister.

Andrea heard her sister words over and over. Keep texting me. She knew Philip had been using her phone. No telling what he had done while pretending to be her.

"Aren't they adorable? Your sister has changed so much since they started dating," Philip beams at her.

"I don't approve of him. Of anything of this. You can't buy me," she says, rolling her eyes.

"Everyone has their price Andrea. Besides you are mine regardless. I won't let you go and you don't want to find out what happens if you try. You stay true to me, I'll protect and provide for you. But if you cross me there will be hell to pay," he hisses.

And she knows he means it. Knows now what he is capable of if he doesn't get what he wants. Still she isn't afraid of him. Not for herself atleast. Only for Amy.

He puts his hand in hers, she takes his knowing that when he fucks her she'll only be thinking of Shane. He was on her mind, everyday now.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

He was on her. Inside her. Making love to her, but he knew she wasn't there. Not with him.

Yes, she was physically there. _But her heart was with Shane._

Philip knew that, but he couldn't let her go. She was his obsession. From the moment he saw her, he knew he had to have her.

He lost his wife in a horrible car accident, he wouldn't lose Andrea to a bully cop. He had damn made sure that Shane Walsh was transferred to a location far from her. Still, that had brought the two closer. But his pride wouldn't let her go. Couldn't allow her to leave with another man. Yes, he had lost Sarah. Didn't do all he could to save her. But he would do all her could to keep Andrea. Whatever it took.

"Are you hungry?" He asked her, gently now.

"No, I lost my desire for food around the time you started your threats on my sister's life," she says coldly.

He wishes he could take it back, but knows if she leave if he wasn't holding that over her head. And if she leaves, he lose his mind.

"You have to eat something. I'll order room service," he whispers, hoping she'll warm up to him.

"I would like some milk," she says, finally.

"That atta girl," he says, feeling relieved she has agreed to at least have something to drink. When the food arrives, he watches her eating her pancakes slowly. She is so damn pretty. Too pretty for her own good. Just seeing her seating on the bed eating breakfast, gets him all hot and bothered again.

She feels his eyes glowing on her.

"What?" She asked him, he should be satisfied. She was doing what he asked after all.

"You. Us. This is where I want to be," He says, moving closer to her. Andrea finds herself blushing for a moment. He is too good looking, and charming. She cares for him. Feels sorry for him. She knows he is sick. Not the same after his wife's death. If only she could love him. But how could she? She knew how evil he could be. Knew that her feelings for Shane wouldn't go anywhere.

"Us?" she breathes, looking into his blue eyes.

He says nothing, only pulls her closer. His lips press against hers. Kissing him she knows that she has to find her way out of this nightmare, before she forgets herself. The person that she can be when she is with Shane. He was the best of part of her after all.

CHAPTER 4

Shane waited and waited. He had made so many plans for them. He made a reservation at fancy restaurant for them, cleaned out the extra room in his apartment, and even looked into taking her to a concert or two. He couldn't wait for Andrea to get there.

They were going to rebuild their friendship, and maybe get in right this time. They could finally get their shot. Without her asshole boyfriend in the way. Shane might not know much. _But he knew Philip Blake was bad news. _Didn't need to be anywhere near his girl. Andrea was his girl now.

"I am coming there. Driving," she had promised over the phone. That was last night. He was worried. Then the text message came that caused his heart to drop.

I decided to stay with Philip. Please don't contact me again, Andrea

Such a cold, impersonal message. How could she do this to him? Why even bother calling him? He wasn't hers or anyone rebound guy.

Yet, something seem off about this. When they talked Andrea was clear that Philip had been deceitful. He didn't tell her that he had a child. She said she couldn't forgive him keeping that from her. Made her question their whole relationship. So would she just get over it just like that?

Maybe, but she wouldn't not call him.

Could Philip be forcing Andrea to stay with him?That seemed possiable to Shane. Or was he just wishful thinking? Either way Shane wasn't giving up. _Not yet. _

Not until he heard Andrea say that it was over between them. Text messages weren't good enough for him. He needed to hear her say it. Look in his eyes and tell him that she loved Philip. Then he could move on.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_Who could be miserable in Paris? Andrea couldn't believe she was this unhappy. She saw him trying. Philip honestly did everything he could to make her happy._

But it wasn't good enough. Could never be good enough. Because no matter how much he cared about her, she just didn't feel the same way. Not anymore.

Maybe she never did. She had been in love with the idea of Philip, but not the person.

Shane however, was different. She knew him, and her knew her. _The real Andrea._

Closing her eyes, she wished that she could just disappear. Philip sense she was lost in her own world, and wanted his presence to be known. He wouldn't allow her to forget about him for a moment.

"How my beautiful bride this morning?" He asked, pulling her closer.

"Sore. Tired from the plane ride," she said honestly, referring to how physically rough he had been in bed. She could still feel him holding her down, forcing her to go down on him, and then holding her on the bed until she stopped fighting him.

"I can be gentle. If you let me," he says, touching her hair. He needs her, and doesn't know why. Part of him knows it's not all about love. Yes, he loves her. But he likes the control more. He gets off from hurting her emotionally. Seeing her scared to death of him.

"Let me go. Find someone else. Your need to be with makes no sense," She said with fear in her eyes.

"I told you that I won't let you go. And I have made sure of it. You will never leave me," he said firmly. Their was no sound of weakness in his voice. He wouldn't sound weak in front of her.

"What have you done?" Andrea said slowly. Did she really want to know. God what all could this man do destroy her life? The one she worked so hard for.

"I posted weddidng pictures on your Facebook from your phone. I am sure Shane has seen them by now. Probably hates you. So you can forget any reconciliation with him," Philip mutters sounding to pleased.

"What else have you done?" She asks knowing there is more.

"I sold your car. You won't need it anymore," he smiles.

No car. No cellphone. Would she have any connection with the outside world.

"I can't not have a vehicle. How will I get to work? This vacation is setting me back enough. I can't exect Bobby to take on all my causes," She says, thinking back to her office probably piled up with papers.

"I have allready talked to Bobby. You aren't going back to work. He was disappointed, but understood you want time with your new husband and step daughter," he smirks at her.

Now she starts crying. Tears failing from her face. This man has threaten her sister. Now he took her income, vehicle, and the love of her life. He wants to make sure that if she leaves him, that she'll have nothing. Not that she would because of Amy. But any hope she had was taken a way. She falls on the bed lifeless, and he starts to cover her with his body.

She'll know he is here now.

No forgetting him. She would learn to obey him again. She would get settled into her new role, Philip decides._ He even convinces himself, she'll be happy. That he has enough money to buy her happiness. _


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 6**

_He had messed up. There had been so many other girls. Olivia, Kate, Sarah, Ashley, and some names he couldn't remember their names._

What had been wrong with him?

He had pretty much giftwrapped Andrea for Philip, but still he wasn't the type man to give up.

Yes, Andrea had married Philip. Yet Shane was not letting it go that easy. Something didn't look right in the pictures on their wedding day. She wasn't 't look like a blushing bride. And she loved Shane. He knew it. So he decided to stay in Georgia until he saw Andrea. He could convince her to go home with him.

They belonged together. Being with her just felt right. And he could not leave here without her. They needed their second chance.

_And He was going to make damn sure they got it too._


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Andrea never thought she be happy to leave Paris. She had always dreamed about going there. Still she relieved to out of that setting. Hated the long walks holding his hand, the sight seeing, the expensive gifts, and him forcing himself on her. Night after night.

Back in Georgia, Andrea had felt hope. She could reach out to someone for help. Unfornately, Philip wouldn't return her cellphone. She was allowed to call Amy only on Mondays using his phone. Who would help anyways?

Everyone believed they were madly in love. That he was a good man. Noone would take her seriously. Well, Shane would. Or Rick might.

If only she could talk to them. There had to be a way. To get help. Not just for her sake, but Amy's.

The idea of hearing Shane's voice made her cheeks flush. In her heart she felt that he was close by. Maybe even in Georgia.

"Penny will be here in the morning,"Philip said softly.

She nods, wondering how she would fit in the role of mother. Would Philip lose his temper with Penny? Or was she the only one who could make him so mad?

"Okay. After Penny is settled,I would like to go out with my sister. In a few weeks Garth Brooks will be performing," she says quietly. This wasn't who she was. Asking a man for persmission. But she was always walking on eggshells with Philip.

"Ofcourse you can go with Amy. There and back," he whispers.

"Ofcourse," Andrea says looking into his blue eyes. She did love this man or atleast thought she did. If hadn't forced her to marry him or threaten Amy, would she feel different?

If he hadn't lied about Penny? Or gotten Shane transferred to another police department. If hadn't been controling and been honest would she still love him?

She wasn't sure. She didn't want to believe he was evil, but she believed he was capable of hurting Amy. Knew he would hurt Shane without any second thoughts. So perphaps she never loved him.

The man she fell for was handsome, rich, but also kind and caring. He did everything to take care of her. Could that man exists in someone who was willing to do terriable things just to keep her.

"Thank you," she said finally.

"You make everything better Andrea. All I want is to have a family with you and you're everything to me,"he said kissing her lips.

And in that moment she knows he is being truthful. He did want them to be a family, and he would do anything to keep her with him. If she didn't fear him, then she feel sorry for him. He clearly was still longing for his dead wife. And she was his replacement. Did he see her at all?

She believed maybe he did. But not in the way Shane did. He was the one man he knew and loved the real her. Why did she let him go? Why?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

_Andrea had been scared of him._ The man he become. Threatening Amy had gone to far for her.

Still once Penny arrived, she noticed he was softer. The beautiful girl seem to bring back the man she remembered. The one who brought her sister the pageant dress,helped her volunteer at homeless shelter, and kissed her with his eyes closed. She was confused to see him return. Which one was the true Philip Blake? The one who forced her to go with him or the man who tenderly cared for his daughter?

"Andrea, we're going to be great friends," Penny smiled when they were introduced. To her surprize, Andrea adjusted to being her stepmom quickly. Getting her dress, making breakfast, and riding with her in the limo to school was second nature to her. She was meant to be a mother, and if Philip had been honest about Penny. Well, she would have understood. Things might have been different. Still her lingering feelings for Shane were bound to resurface. Not mention Philip's need to control her every move didn't help anything.

"We're starting to grow you," Philip whispered in her ear, while she was making a peanut and jelly sandwhich for Penny's lunch.

"She is easy to love," Andrea admitted.

"You belong her. With Penny and me. You see that now?"

"I'll admit that from the moment I saw you I was taken. You impressed me. That takes alot. And I can't say I don't care for you, but you have done things. And if you hadn't stopped me, I might be in St. Louis now with him," she said, knowing that he could possiably lose it.

Just the word him, but Philip in a bad mood. Still, the word if made him smile a bit. Andrea was finally admitted that she might not have chosen Shane afterall. That he meant something to her.

"I did what I had to. I am not afriad to take what is mine. And you are mine. You and Penny," he says kissing hard.

She was about to say it outloud, that she loved Shane. Philip might have her body, but her heart was with Shane. She doesn't through. She doesn't want to set him off. Knows he is still capable of snapping. Knows that she could fight him, but he would overpower her.

Worried about Penny seeing them fight. Besides, it wouldn't change anything. She couldn't put Amy in danger. Not when her boyfriend was such good friends with Philip. For now she would have to hide what her heart was telling her. _Hide her love for Shane_.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Four months Andrea had been married. She learned to deal with Philip's tryranny. Not that he ever let her leave the house. If she took Penny anywhere, Philip was there. Or he have Merle drive her. Merle was not only Philip's driver but you could say he was his personal assistant.

She wasn't sure, but she felt like he knew the arrangement Philip had going on with her. How she was basically a prisoner. He has paid enough that he did whatever he was asked. He keep a good eye on her when Philip was at work.

As did the housekeeper and the rest of the staff. Her days were filled with getting Penny dressed for school, then she get dressed, work out, eat lunch, and wait for either Penny or Philip to get home first. On weekends Amy would come to visit and sometimes they go out on a double date with Martinez.

But she had no adult time like she was used too. When she go out in her car and just drive around. Most of the time she think of Shane, and wondered what he was doing now.

She imagined him in police uniform helping a lost little girl find her family at a shopping mall, and she smiles. Philip could keep them apart all he wanted. Still she loved Shane. Always would. Noone could change that. Even if she was locked in a huge house all day that had huge gate around it.

Once she made sure Amy was safe, she find a way out._ She promised herself. She knew that she had loved Philip, but she could never trust him. Never feel the way she did about him. Noone could be Shane. Even if Penny did seem to make him more stable._

Philip watched as she got dressed, he felt uneasy about her leaving tonight. The moment she drove off in her car at starbucks comes to his mind. All those months he searched for her. Now he was scared to lose her. Not just for his sake, but Penny as well. He hadn't seen his daughter so happy since her mother died. She needed a mother. He needed a this family. It helped keep him stable.

"You don't really still want to go to this concert do you?" He asked, as she brushed her hair.

"This concert sold out in one day. I still don't know how Amy got tickets, ofcourse I want to go,"she says, waiting for to come up with excuse why she couldn't.

"Well, if it means that much to you then you should. I'll have Merle drive you and Amy in the limo. Straight there and back," he says, knowing that maybe she has planned to run.

She takes, a deep breathe. How could he read her mind? The idea of getting Amy to drive them far away had crossed Andrea's mind more than once. She had to find away to protect her sister if it was the last thing she did.

"Okay," she says finally. Without a car Andrea knew there was no running. She wouldn't get to far. Well, there was the option of getting a bus ticket.

"You should probably leave your debit and credit cards here. There will be a ton of people at the concert. I hate for you to get robbed. I'll give you some cash incase you need it," he said taking out her cards from her purse.

She watched as he put exactly two hundred dollars in there. There was atleast several thousands in her account that she had saved. Enough money to make it to St. Louis or futher. But he wouldn't give her a chance to run. _She was trapped._

"Thank you," she said looking at him. She had been so naive when it came to Philip. The sad truth was he still go to her. Still made her question her desire to leave. Still, she knew her truth.

That was Shane was made for her. That she needed it him. Treating Philip like second best would only hurt him more than he was already hurt. Which wasn't what she wanted, but he wasn't giving her much choice. He asumed he knew what was best for everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Prev 1. Chapter 1 2. Chapter 2 3. Chapter 3 4. Chapter 4 5. Chapter 5 6. Chapter 6 7. Chapter 7 8. Chapter 8 9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

It wasn't likely that Andrea would run into Shane after the concert. Was the last thing she imagine, but Amy insisted on stopping at gas station. Andrea went inside to buy her sister a snickers candy bar along with some other snacks, and there he was wearing a dark brown shirt with cargo pants.

He looked so damn sexy, that every part of her wanted to jump into his arms.

"Shane," she said finally, his brown eyes melting into hers.

"Andrea," he said breathless.

She grabs his arm and moves him where they can't be seen by anyone outside. Doesn't want Merle to make her leave before she atleast talk to him.

"What the hell Andrea? You got married. Didn't even tell me. Treated me like I ain't shit," he says, looking at her with hurt in his eyes.

"I am sorry. Philip didn't give me much choice. He threaten me, you, and Amy. I am trapped," she says, lowering her voice.

"God, I knew it. Knew you were in danger with him," he says, wrapping his arms around her. And now for the first time she feels like things will be okay.

"You were right. I trusted my emotions. Not my gut. Not you and I should have. I don't know what to do. If I leave then he'll hurt Amy," Andrea says moving away from him,

"You can't stay with him. You know I'm going to fight for you Andrea, that is why I came back. I should have never left,"he says, knowing that she is about to go. The idea of her leaving is about to drive him insane.

"What are we going to do?" She says her blue eyes into looking into his.

"Enough is enough. I am going to keep you and Amy safe. I am going to help you get away from him," Shane promises.

"I have to go," Andrea says getting in line to pay for her junkfood. If she didn't return soon Merle would call Philip.

"Promise me. That we will run away together," he breathes.

"I don't know how or when, but I promise. I love you Shane," she says before she walks away.

_Shane watches her as she walks away. Only this time he isn't sad. Because he knows, Andrea loves him_.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

_Philip wasn't shocked to see him there. Honestly he was surpized he hadn't come earlier._

"You wanna talk don't ya?" Philip said letting him come into his office.

He knew somehow that Shane had seen Andrea recently. Could sense there was a change about her, and he didn't like it.

"Yeah. I want to tell you something, what you're doing isn't going to stand now that I am here," Shane said closing the door behind them.

"Would you like some Whiskey?" Philip offered the younger gentleman. Shane shakes his head, and takes a seat near his desk. Philip pours them both a glass, looking Shane right in the eyes.

"Drink," he commands him.

"Noone tells me what to do," Shane says pushing the glass away.

"I have something you want," Philip smirks at him. "Andrea isn't yours," he says, licking his lips. A nervous habit that he was unaware he did.

"She isn't? How may times has she chosen me over you? You pulled us over and demanded she leave with you. But she didn't. Did she?" Philip said calmly,drinking his whiskey. Then Philip carefully pushed his wedding picture over where Shane could see it. A picture of Andrea in his arms was more than Shane could stand.

"It's not like that anymore. Andrea sees you for the asshole you are. Forcing her to be with you ain't winning,"Shane says louder then he meant too.

"come on Walsh,if Andrea didn't want to marry me then she wouldn't have. Yes,I pushed her in the right direction but I didn't force her to sign the marriage license or make love to me on our honey moon. That was all her. She isn't going to leave me."

"Like hell she isn't. Andrea is in love with me," Shane says, not doubting her love.

"You can't have my wife Shane. She is mine. My daugther's new mother. Do you get off on destroying families?" Philip said angrily.

"You took her from me first. I saw her first. I made love to her first. She belongs with me," Shane said not backing down.

"No she doesn't. I am trying to make this clear to you, Andrea is not leaving me. Do I control her at times? Make her do things she doesn't want to? Yes, I do. But she loves it. Just like she loves me. I know why you are here. I be the same way if I lost her. But you've lost. so go back to St. Louis or where every you want. Only leave Andrea alone."

"I'm not listening to you. Andrea and I will be together." Shane says, getting ready to leave because he had enough. Philip carefully gets out an ink pen, writing out a check. Then he hands it to Shane.

"Why are you giving me a blank check?" He asked confused.

"Because I can. Fill in for whatever you want. A thousand, ten thousand, or how about a million dollars. Use the money to start a new life. Because you I both know Andrea choses me in the end. What can you really give her? What kind of life will sheave with a cop as a husband? Women like Andrea are practical. She will stay with the man she feels who will provide for her better. So take the money and run,"Phillip said handing him the check. Shane takes the check looks at closely. Then he rips it up.

"You can't buy me off."

"Fine we can do this the hard way. If you come near Andrea again, I will fucking kill you,"Philip promises.

"no. You hurt Andrea or Amy then I will kill you. I am more then capable," Shane said with a passion in his eyes. Philip knew that it would be a fight to keep Andrea but he was prepared. He never gave up. This cop wasn't going to take his new family or make him look like a fool. He run Shane Walsh out of town one way or the other.

"Get out," Philip said pushing Shane who gave him push.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

_Andrea loved Penny. She was getting too attached to that little girl. Still she couldn't stay here. No, she loved Shane._

_Shane made her fearless and free. Philip wanted to lock her up. It was time to take a stand. Ask for what she wanted._

Taking a deep breathe, she knocks on Philip's door of his home office. He would often to do his work in there. So he could be close to Penny and here.

"Come in Andrea, darling," he smiles as she enters the room.

Don't chicken out, make yourself clear. What can he do? Hurt you or your sister, she answers her own question.

"I don't what to distract you. Maybe I should come back later," she says walking up to him.

"Please stay. You're a good distraction," he says pulling her into his embrace, and then kissing her forcefully.

She kisses him back for a moment, then pulls away.

"You're not going to like this. But there is never going to be a right time to ask you. If you love me, like you say it then you will do the right thing,"she says, quietly.

"Does this have to do with Walsh being in town?" he asks, an annoyed frown coming to his face.

"It's no secret that he has been on my mind, but this is about Penny. It's not far to her. She thinks I am her new know this will never work. You have to find a way to give her a normal life,"Andrea says, her concern for Penny is real.

"I found a way. The only way. You are going to stay here. We're going to be a family together,"he says calmly.

"I know you've changed. I have seen what a good man you are. And I believe that you love me. In your own way. But I want a divorcee. We can't go on pretending,"she says placing the divorcee papers on his desk.

Philip looks at the papers and then looks at her.

"What this?" snorts Philip at her.

"I don't want any money from you or anything. I just need you to sign this please," Andrea whispers, tears coming from the back of her eyes.

"Absolutely not. I will never sign any divorcee papers. I am not letting you go Andrea. You are mine," he hisses, ripping up the papers.

"I wish I could love you. And give you the family you want. But you have to let me go. I need to start my future with Shane," Andrea says, not knowing how he is going to react.

"There will be no future with Shane. You are not going to talk about him or divorcee again. You are staying here with Penny and I forever. End of story," he says pulling her down to the floor.

_She has pushed him passed his limits. He thought maybe she been coming around, now he knows she somehow has been talking to Shane. Probably through email or maybe on her sister's phone._ Either way he feels hurt by her again. Now he wants to hurt her.

"Please," she begs as he pulls off her clothes forcing himself inside her again. The more she pushes him off, the deeper he goes inside her.

_She is covered in his body fluids, and he carries her to bed in silence. She knows now that will be no reasoning with him. If she wants out, then she'll have to run. What would happen to her sister if she does?_


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"Your boyfriend is a sick person," Shane said when they were finally alone.

"My husband. He won't sign the divorcee papers. If he finds out I saw you today, who knows what he'll do. I am scared," she whispers.

"He offered me money to stay away from you. A million dollars," Shane murmurs.

"You turned it down?" Andrea asked impressed. She looked at her clock. Wouldn't be long until Merle came back to pick her up. Then Shane would be gone again.

"Yes. There isn't enough money to keep me away from you," he whispers holding her hand.

_Sneaking out with Shane at resturant was exciting but dangerous. Anyone could see them together and tell Philip._

"I love you too, but we are going to need money when we run away," Andrea mutters.

"We can get jobs. I am a cop. You're a lawyer. We'll make it," Shane says happily.

"We going to have to hide Shane. I am certain Martinez loves Amy. He is not going to hurt her. But Philip won't let me go. Never," Andrea said falling into his arms.

"You can't reason with him?" Shane says his brown eyes glowing.

"I am pregnant. His child. Philip won't let me go now. Once he finds out,"Andrea says suddenly not able to eat her food.

"You are?"he says grabbing her hand.

"Yes. I took a test. He can't find out. We have to run away. But we're going to need money. He has emptied my bank accounts. My savings and everything," Andrea whispers.

"So I should tell him I'll stay away from you? Then will take the money and run away. Is that what you want? To raise this baby with me?" Shane says, not sure what he thought.

"I can't stay there. Most of the time he is fine, but when he snaps... I never know what will happen. Besides I can't live my life without you," Andrea says sipping on her tea.

_"I'll do it. We'll you get and the baby away from him, I am there for you Andrea. I'll protect you," he says kissing her lips._

_"Noone will keep us apart anyone," Andrea said softly looking into his brown eyes._


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_Andrea had everything she wanted. Philip made sure she wanted for nothing, and he felt like she should be happy._

_Still there was the elephant in the room. Andrea loved Shane._

He had power and money. Could give her anything she wanted. Still it was not enough. His love was in vain. Deep down he knew it, but he was not a man to give up. If Shane would only leave Georgia. Then things with Andrea could be like they were before. When she loved him, because she knew that she had.

"Sometimes, I feel like I could just kill that asshole Walsh," he said to Merle, one of his employees. Her called her Andrea's bodyguard, but he was more like her babysitter.

"He's been with blondie. I have seen them together a few times," he said taking a sip of a beer.

"Your job is to keep them apart. It's pretty simple," he said, feeling annoyed.

"Hey, I have made sure she gotten back here everyday. I can't help it if those two are sneaky. You're right about Walsh, though. He is an asshole," Merle said standing up.

"He won't leave my wife alone. You need to keep them apart. You're only job. Got it?" He says, walking away. He enters his house, and sees Andrea with Penny.

His daughter's brown hair is falling in her face, and blue eyes shinning. She is at the kitchen table with Andrea.

Her walks up to them placing his hand on the small of Andrea's back.

He watches as she looks down at the floor, and wonders what is on her mind. Probably Shane.

"We are making cookies," Penny says proudly.

Philip's eyes go from Penny's to Andrea's who is now looking up. Their eyes are locked, and he notices she is blushing. He likes the fact he can still make her blush, he knows she cares.

"Snickerdoodle cookies, there Amy's favorite," Andrea says, not moving away from him.

"Is it her birthday?" He asked curiously.

"No. She is moving. To Colorado," Andrea brags. She is glad her sister will be far away from this mess. From him.

"What about Martinez?" He asked shocked.

"He is going too. They are getting married," Penny said smiling.

"They aren't wasting anytime," he said knowing that Andrea knows now. _Martinez was never going to hurt Amy. That was a lie. But he has her there now. Locked up and safe in his mansion. With the gate and security guards how would she ever escape?_

She couldn't. He was confident about that.

"I am happy for them. I will miss sister though," Andrea says, she helps Penny place the cookie dough on the pan.

"We can go visit. Who knows maybe by the time we can go visit, you will be expecting a baby," Philip says touching her stomach.

"Perphaps," she says coldly. Then focuses her attention back to Penny. Seeing his daughter so happy, Philip knows Shane has to go one way or the other. He has to protect his new family.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

_She feels his hands on her stomach hours after he has moved them. Did he somehow know that she was pregnant? _

_She shouldn't be surprized if he knew. He was the one who took her birthcontrol pills, and seem to know everything. Philip Blake, her husband, was a powerful, cold, and sometimes evil man._

_ Yet he had a hold on her. _Perphaps she did feel safe under his control,_ and for a _while wanted to be controled_. _Their relationship had seem so intoxicating and she had lost herself in him. Deep down she knew he was good, and she even brought that out in him. But was it fair to put herself as risk in order to make him a better person?

She thinks of popular modern novels, where the good girl helps that bad boy with mental issues. Fiffty Shades of Gray comes to her mind. Like Christian Grey, Philip Blake was obsessive and controlling boyfriend. Philip had followed her, didn't allow her to hang out with friends, and always had to have the power over her. Did she expect to have the fairytale ending like in the movies? Did she think Philip would change? She had been naive.

_Philip couldn't change because of her love. He needed help she couldn't give._ Besides true love wouldn't manipulate or control the person they loved if. She couldn't buy in to the fake hollywood fairytale.

If Philip had his way Andrea would do exactly what he said forever. He lie to her, isolate her from friends and family, and make sure he was always in control. Because that was what love meant to him. Having power over the other person. To keep them safe, he would say.

But she couldn't live like that. Her child couldn't live like that, and anytime she believed Philip had changed he made it clear he was still there. His presence was always known.

But shehad married him to protect her beautiful sister Amy.

"I can't believe I brought his change man act," Amy said shutting the door of the guestroom.

"He has changed some. I just can't deal with the idea of him snapping again. When we broke up the first time, he tracked my cellphone with gps. He pulled out a gun. And threaten to hurt you if I didn't go with him," Andrea whispers.

"I had no idea. You should have never married him," Amy says wrapping her arms around Andrea. The two hold each

"You will be safe. Once you move away. Get new cellphones. No contact with him or me. I'll contact you first," Andrea says looking at her sister again. Leaving with Shane might mean never seeing Amy again. Could she live with that?

"This is so scary. I want you to come with Martinez and I. Just leave him. Why do you feel the need to hide yourself?" Amy asked, moving away from sister on the bed.

"I am expecting. It's Philip's. With his money and power...he could just take the baby. I thought about not having it. I have but I just don't think I could live with that decison," Andrea breathes, her hand on her tummy.

"I understand. I am going to help you anyway I can. I feel like this is all my fault. You should be with Shane. Would be if it wasn't for me," Amy breathes

"We'll get this worked out. I will be with Shane, and you will be safe," Andrea whispers.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

_Shane made the deal with Philip. He had the money, and agreed to leave town. Still he was growing impatient._

_Andrea kept putting of the day she was leaving. Was she really scared or did she just not want to be with him? Did she chose Philip again?_

He couldn't bare it anymore. Andrea would be showing soon. Then he know.

But he had no idea what going over there would cause. He just knew he had to see her again. Does think about whether he should or not.

"You can't be here," Andrea whispered when she saw him inisde the house. She is shocked that he is actually there. This wasn't part of their plan. This was dangerous.

Sneaking into the mansion wasn't isn't easy, still Shane was able. He found strength he didn't know he had.

"I am here for you. We have to go now. We'll move to small town, and noone know. I'll keep you, safe," Shane says, his brown eyes glowing.

Tears come down Andrea's eyes, she wants to go with Shane. Still at the same time she is afriad. _She wants to save Philip._ She knows now that she is weak when it comes to Philip, a slave to her emotions. You need to see him for what he is, Andrea reminds herself.

"How? He will be home in about five minutes. He has bodyguards that will hurt you," Andrea says, her skin touching his. His touch reminds her of what Shane is too her. Freedom, someone who lets her be herself.

"Sweetheart, noone will hurt us," Shane promises.

"Yes, I'll go with you," Andrea agreed finally. She plans her shoes on her feet, grabs her wallet, and takes Shane's hand.

He pulls her lips to hers, and wraps his arms around her. Their kiss is short, but perphaps too long because Philip is now standing in front of them watching.

"We had a deal Walsh. Get out," Philip says pulling them apart.

"Shane will pay you back the money. I know for a fact he hasn't spent any of it. This has to stop. You have to let me go," Andrea said looking at his blue eyes.

He thinks about telling her that he loves her. That if she leaves everything will be broken again, but Philip Blake isn't the type of man to beg. Never.

"I don't have to do anything. At this moment I am ready to kill you both. Now if you go to your room and do what you are told, then I can promise you that you won't be sending the night in the hospital. I'll even let Shane go. I am not an unreasonable man," Philip promises.

"No. Enough is enough. Andrea has made her choice. You're not it," Shane yells pushing Philip.

Philip grabs Andrea's arms, forecefully pulling her up the staircase toward the bedroom. He wants to lock her up. Keep her away from Shane.

_ Keep her for himself._

"Let me go," Andrea says, hitting Philip's chest. He lets go of her arms, and she loses balance. She starts to fall down the steps.

"Andrea," she hears Philip scream.

Her head is spinning, as Shane takes her into his arms. She feels a wetness in her pants. She knows that something isn't right. Something terriable is happening.

"We have to get her to the hosptial. She is losing the baby," Shane said picking Andrea up.

"Baby?" Philip says feeling shocked, hurt, and guilty at once. Philip finds his car keys, while Shane carries Andrea to the car. Together they all go to the hosptial, and Philip prays that the baby is okay. And that Andrea will be allright.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 14**

_Shane was holding Andrea in his arms. She was numb there in his arms. Lifeless._

_He knew that Andrea had wanted this baby, and he felt guilty. He shouldn't gone over there. Should have let Andrea leave on her own time._

_Sometimes he just didn't think. _

_"_It hurts,"Andrea whispers taking Shane's hand.

Philip stands there watching them, doing nothing but looking at the floor.

He feels just as guilty as Shane. He has seen the blood, and knows that she is miscarring the baby. He had been through this twice with Sarah. Knows that Andrea is in pain and he is responsible. If had just let her go with Shane, then their baby would still be alive. Maybe she would have given him another chance. Things could have been different if they had a child together, but now they didn't. He knew what he had to do. He couldn't protect her like he thought.

The nurse walks in with a wheelchair, looking at Andrea in Shane's arms.

"We have to go for an ultra sound," she says, trying to sound kind. She slowly gets up, and gets in the chair. The silience is driving Andrea mad. She looks at Shane, his soft brown eyes focusing on her. Then she looks at Philip, who she knows blames himself. He should, she decides. Whatever love she may have had for him was gone. In this moment, she couldn't stand looking at him.

"Can the father go with me?" Andrea asked the nurse looking at Philip now. She didn't really want to do this alone.

"No, I am sorry. Only you can go," she says sternly. Why should she have to do this alone?

"That's okay. We'll be here when you get back," Philip says softly. He looks over at Shane, when she is gone.

"You're a better man than me, Walsh. I want you to take good care of her," he breathes.

Shane runs his fingers through his dark hair, and he can't believe what he is hearing. They had to fight so hard to be together, now Philip was finally doing the right thing. Something he should have done months ago.

_He was finally letting her go. Shane couldn't believe._

"You're going to finally sign the divorcee papers?" Shane asked shocked.

"Yes. It's time I step aside and let Andrea move forward. She loves you. I have proved that I can't keep her safe. Or our a baby," Philip says, his heart feeling heavy.

_Could he really let her go?_


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

_Tears had fallen down her face._

Neither Shane or Philip were perfect, and she loved them both.

The difference was when Shane did something wrong, he thought he was right. And Philip didn't care as long he got what he wanted.

She believed Philip cared that this baby was gone. But he pushed her, and if he hadn't then she still be expecting. If he hadn't threaten to hurt Amy in the first place or lied about Penny, they wouldn't have gotten in this mess.

She loved Philip. She didn't know why, but he was toxic. It was time to leave him. If losing the baby proved anything that was it.

Andrea looked up at the ultrasound screen, the images in front of her were confusing. The ultrasound tech called in an obgyn into the room, and she knew something adnormal was happening.

"The doctor has something to tell you. Would you like your husband to join you now?" She asked.

"No," she said without knowing her reasoning. She wanted to deal with this alone.

The doctor, an older gentleman joins her. The the bruises on her arm from where Philip grabed her were showing. Andrea knew what everyone thought was happening. They weren't wrong. Not completely. Philip had hurt her emotionally, even if this was the first time he had gotten physical.

"Mrs. Blake, are you feeling okay?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, and I know what is happening here. Will I need to have a surgery or do you recomend letting my body pass the products of conception," Andrea said taking a deep breathe.

"You are still pregnant. Looking at your ultra sound, we found one empty sack that stopped delevoping. But you are also carrying another baby that is healthy. You were pregnant with twins, but you miscarried one," he says softly.

"Oh..." She says shocked.

"You need to take care of yourself. Bedrest. And distance yourself from any stress or abuse," he says looking at her arm. She nods, touching her stomach. She knew now that she had to go away.

_Distance herself from Philip, but once he knew that she was still expecting he never allow it. If only she could hide it from him. She is back in the hosptial room, sees Philip, and that Shane is gone._

_"_May I?" Philip asked helping her into the bed.

"Sure. I am going to get dress. The nurse said I would beable to check out soon," she says, knowing that she should tell him what she just found out.

"No surgery?" He asked.

"No," she says, her handing touching his. The feelings where there. Would always be, but there was too much hurt for her to go with him now.

"Oh. I was going to say I would wait here until it was over," he says squeezing her hand.

"I know," she says looking into him blue eyes.

"I saw you with Shane. I know you love him. He is better for you. You will never look at me the way you do, Shane. You'll never love me like that will you?" He asked, hoping she might stop him.

"No. I am sorry. Shane is special to me. I don't think I can love anyone life that," she says finally, pulling up the sheets in her hosptial bed.

"I caused you to lose the baby. Because of that I know I can't do right by you anymore. I am going to file for divorcee. I am letting you go. I want you to have a beautiful life with Shane," he says kissing her forehead.

She should tell him now about the other healthy baby, but she doesn't. Instead she kisses her cheek looks him in the eye.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, goodbye Andrea," he says moving away from her.

"Take care of Penny for me," she says watching him leave. Her heart hurts for a moment, but then she feels relief. He can't hurt you anymore. His mental games were over. Shane walks into the room after he leaves. He walks up to her, and wraps his arms around her. Their hearts beat other, as he pulls her closer.

"I can't believe he is gone," Shane says looking at her.

"I didn't tell him that I am still pregnant. I should have," Andrea whispers preparing to tell him the whole story.

"No. He almost killed you and the baby. You get divorcee before you even think about sayin' something," Shane says concerned.

"You're right. Take me home with you. Anywhere besides here," she says.

"My sister said we could stay with her. Would you like that? She is far from Georgia," Shane assures her.

"That sounds great," Andrea whispers.

"Then let's go sweetheart," Shane says taking her hand. His hand in hers, everything was right in the world. This man beside her, is not only her soulmare, but her best friend. Nothing could tear them apart now.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

_Philip thought about her everyday.____ Where was she? He was going to have to find her soon in order to mail her the divorcee papers._

_Five months he had waited before even filing. Now it was time, he would do the right thing._

_He caused Andrea's to lose her baby, she deserved to move on._

A knock on the door causes Philip to wake from his thoughts.

"Come in," he says seeing his friend Milton enter.

"Philip, remember when you asked me to check on Andrea and Shane?" he says.

"Yeah, did she seem healthy and happy? Where they living in Paris on the money I gave Shane?" Philip asked mostly concerned about Andrea's health. He should have made damn sure she got a d&amp;c.

"No. They moved to Arkansas of all places. But there is bad news. Andrea had a baby with her," Milton says.

"So? Doesn't Shane sister stay out there. Probably her kid," Philip says not thinking anything of it.

"No. The baby is yours. I did research. Medical records are public, and Andrea had a daugther this month. Somehow, she has our baby," Milton says, showing him a picture of little girl.

One look at the picture, Philip knows that kid couldn't be Shane's. She looks just like him. Dark blonde hair and blue eyes. He has another daughter, and Andrea had **betrayed **him again. She should have told him the moment she knew.

But she lied. Let him believe that she had lost the baby. Just left with Shane pretending to be hurt, allowing him to believe she was torn.

"Where are they? I need the address to Shane's sister house," Philip says looking at the pictures. Seeing Shane with Andrea was enough to piss him off, but his daughter was too much. He could have let Andrea go. Hell, he had tried to let her go. Tried to start over and be a better man. But this changed everything.

That baby was his. And he would take what was his. Andrea could go with or get left behind. But no way was he letting his daughter call Shane daddy.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

_Andrea looks at Shane, and then looks at her daughter Claire. Five months she had been away from Philip living with Shane._

And she was starting to feel normal again.

She found a new job teaching politcal science at the local University, and Shane was a police officier again. Everything was falling into place. Once her divorce with Philip was finalized then she could finally be free.

Still she had to tell him about Claire, his daughter. Could she make him understand that she was better off here? That she was right for not telling him about her.

"Where is your mind at Andrea?" Shane said picking up Claire feeding her a bottle.

"I just wish she was your baby. I don't want Philip ruining what we have built here. I am scared," Andrea said looking at the two of them together. Shane loved her, just as much as daddy should. Blood or not.

"He won't. I know it's possiable that he may get some visitation rights for her, but he can't just take her away. I am ain't going to let that happen. He has hurt you. Surely, threatening to hurt Amy and causing you have a miscarriage of the other twin should hold up in court," Shane says touching her hand.

"I don't know. He is rich. Most people know and respect him. He is friends with judges, lawyers, cops, and many other people in power. I am still shocked he didn't find out about Claire. I knew someone would release my hosptial records to him," Andrea says, getting on the sofa with Shane and the baby.

"He didn't though. If it comes down to it. We can't reason with Philip or get the court to rule in our favor, then we will run away with Claire. You told me the hell he put you through. How obessive and controling he is. You won't live like that again. I promise you," Shane says pulling the bottle out of the baby's mouth. She is sleeping now so he gently places in the crib.

"You know she is dreaming about her daddy," Andrea says smiling at Shane.

"I am her daddy. In everyway that counts. I love her and you. We're meant to be," Shane smiles.

"Soulmates," Andrea says kissing Shane's soft lips. She couldn't spend anymore time worrying about Philip anymore. She wanted to enjoy this perfect moment with Shane. She had waited so long to be in his arms, and didn't want to waste another minute.

"Let's go to the bedroom," he suggests with a big smile. She says nothing, but takes his hand as he leads her into the bedroom. The two get completely lost in each other, not knowing their perfect world would come crashing down in a days. In this moment they are the perfect family who are happier then anyone could imagine. Finding enjoyment out of the littlle things. Like the touch of each others hand and snuggling on the sofa to watch televison.

Everyone deserves a day like this Andrea decides looking into Shane's brown eyes, as she closes her eyes falling asleep in his arms. She feels completely happy and safe atlast.

The End


End file.
